marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-239)
Spider-Man is a young and upcoming hero originating from Queens, New York, and has played a substantial role in keeping the city safe. History Early Years Peter Benjamin Parker was born on August 24, 1994 from his biological parents, Richard and Mary Parker. However, his parents died in a plane crash, or as he has been told to believe. In his parent's absence, Aunt May and Uncle Ben took in Peter as their own, and raised him from childhood. Throughout elementary and his early years at High School, Peter was very introverted and didn't make too many friends, often being at the end of Flash Thompson's bullying. However, that all changed when Peter attended a field trip with friends Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn at the Oscorp Laboratries, where Peter was mysteriously bitten by a radioactive spider than was exposed to an expierimental recreation of the super soldier syrum. Peter gained superhuman strength, speed, agility and stamina and the ability to adhere to surfaces with his fingertips. When Peter discovered his new abilities, he put them to the test when he attended a wrestling competition to win prize money. From there, his social status at school increased, along with his newly found fame as the "Spider-Boy" in the ring, given by the announcer. Peter would continue to use his powers for personal gain, until one night where he was accused of stealing the cash prize by the wrestling manager. Frustraited, Parker allowed the true culprit of the robbery to get away, a decision he would come to regret for the rest of his life. After arguing with both Uncle Ben and Aunt May over his low grades and bad attitude, Peter ran away to go blow off some steam. Parker joined a party over at Flash Thompson's house, courtesy of Kenny Kong. While there, he was hit on by a drunk Liz Allen, along with getting caught by Gwen Stacy, whom dashed away at the sight of Peter and Liz. Parker desperately tried to find Gwen to explain, only to be met by Uncle Ben at the front of the house, who pulled Peter away to talk about what's going on. Uncle Ben explained that Peter had a responsibility to do what was right, which wasn't this, running away and stressing out Aunt May like that. Peter shouted back at Uncle Ben, and ran away to think. Unfortunetley, when Uncle Ben was heading back home, he was mugged and killed by the very same robber that Peter let go. When Peter returned home to make up for his mistakes, it was too late. Police cars were parked outside his house. Peter chased down the murderer, nearly killing him, but instead handing him over to the police, a beaten mess. It was this night that Peter remembered that with great power, there must also come an even greater responsibility, to do the right thing, and help people when they need it most. Peter decided to take up a new identity. As the crime-fighting young hero, Spider-Man. First Year as Spider-Man With his new aim in life, and after getting a job as a photographer at the Daily Bugle under the strict newspaper editor J. Jonah Jameson, Peter dedicated any allowance he could get to refining his Spider-Man suit. He created webshooters, based off of his father's molecular adhesive formula. That, and with a little engineering, upgraded his costume to fit it's new purpose, somewhat inspired by the tech used by Iron Man and the Fantastic Four. His first battle would be against Adrian Toombes, the Vulture in the skyline of Mannhatten. Peter would also be introduced to the "new girl" on the block, Mary Jane Watson. Peter and Gwen would grow closer as the months dragged on, convincing Peter to confess his identidy as Spider-Man to Gwen, and the pair embarked on a relationship. Peter would encounter defeat the Green Goblin for the first time from an attack on his high school. Near the end of the school year, the Green Goblin would return again, and kidnap Gwen Stacy, resulting in her death from her neck snapping before Spider-Man could rescue her. This would put Peter in a deep depression for several months to come. Cross-Species Virus In September of 2010, Peter entered Grade 11 at 16. While his friendship with Harry became strained from the Green Goblin incident, along with Norman Osborn being exposed for his crimes and arrested. This left Alistair Smythe as the new CEO for Oscorp. Peter continued to reminisce over Gwen and Uncle Ben, but blamed himself for not being able to protect or save them. Peter was still being pushed around by Flash Thompson, but only to be stopped by both Liz Allen and Kong, both who started to develop sympathy for Peter. Peter would end up spending most of his time with Mary Jane for the time being. The webslinger also fought Doctor Octopus, and encountered the Sandman, defeating him with the aid of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Sharon Carter and Woo. Soon, Peter and Mary's class visited the Oscorp tower in Manhatten, where Alistair personally showed the students around. However, there was a containment breach, which left only one creature to escape and run amok in the building. Peter donned his Spider-Man outfit, and defeats Vermin. With the field trip over, Smythe covers up the situation as a small security problem that will be fixed as quickly as possible. Peter doesn't agree with this, and gets suspicious. Peter heads back to the Daily Bugle, as Jameson partners him with veteran Bugle news reporter Whitney Chang, to head over to Oscorp and investigate it. Peter takes this opportunity to sneak in behind Oscorp and see what's really going on. Peter sees the containers that is keeping all of these humanoid animals imprisoned. Peter is caught by security, and Whitney joins him and asks what he's doing. Smythe himself shows up, and claims that these people that they were expierementing on were either criminals or completley willing volunteers. The pair leave Oscorp, as Peter says he doesn't believe Smythe, and Whitney agrees. She decides to go sneak in herself, but leaves Peter alone as she explains he's still just a "kid". Peter as Spider-Man, goes in again himself, sneaking through security to find a means to bring Oscorp crashing down. Unfortunately, the cross species react to Spider-Man, as he is a cross species himself, resulting in a breakout of the virus throughout the entire building. Spider-Man gets all of the infected to quarantine, but is unable to stop the virus from leaking into the rest of the city. Desperate for any help, Peter goes to the Raft in a attempt to break out Dr. Curtis Connors, better known as the Lizard. Peter aids Connors in the attempt to establish a cure for the virus, and his his old lab at ESU. In downtown Manhatten, S.H.I.E.L.D. quarantines the half of the island, allowing nobody to get in or out. Peter gets past the S.H.I.E.L.D. checkpoints and makes his way back to Oscorp, when he tried to get the cure administered. A suspicious Smythe decides to test the cure on himself first, resulting in the loss of his legs along with his sanity. In a fit of rage, Smythe programs the new Spider-Slayer robots to attack Spider-Man. Peter barely escapes through S.H.I.E.L.D. and the robots, and goes back to the university. Spider-Man berates Connors for the faulty cure, then passes out. While Peter is unconscious, Connors uses his DNA to create a more accurate antidote. Smythe is fired from Oscorp, and connects the dots between Dr. Connor's escape and Spider-Man's recent activity, and traces it down to ESU. Smythe sends in what's left of his Spider-Slayers and attacks Connor's lab, and kidnaps him, daring Spider-Man to rescue Connors. Spider-Man breaks into the Spider-Slayer factory on the Lower West Side. As a result of a war between S.H.I.E.L.D., Smythe's robots and the Cross-Species infected, Manhattan is in chaos. Peter rescues Connors, only to be captured by robots. While Connors gets back to his old lab in the sewers, Peter escapes the robots successfully and gets out, with a massive S0-3 Spider-Slayer on his tail. Peter enters the S0-3 with Sharon Carter's help, and manages to defeat Smythe and destroy the S0-3 from the inside out. Connors administers the cure and is given freedom of movement, the virus is eliminated, Smythe is arrested and Spider-Man is revered throughout New York as a hero. MJ reveals her secret to Peter that she knew he was Spider-Man, as she caught him sneaking out of his house one day. Mary Jane and Peter both notice through news that Smythe had escaped custody, but they decide to deal with it later. Gaining Traction Months after the Cross-Species incident, Mary Jane tells Peter about the big Rhino that's wrecking Times Square. Peter runs out of the school to get his costume on, and rushes for the city, swinging as fast as he could. Peter comes into a face-to-face bout with Rhino, but with help from the Invulnerable Iron Man, the duo took down Rhino together. In the same month, Peter encounters a foreign exchange student at his high school of Latverian descent, named Geldoff who has powers, using them to blow up cars. Peter, as Spider-Man, intervenes and tries to convince Geldoff to help people with his powers, only to be interrupted by the X-Men, Jean Grey, Storm and Rogue. Geldoff faints at the news of them telling him he's a mutant, the very thing he hates. Jean thanks Spider-Man for trying to solve the situation diplomatically, while Rogue suggests that he come with them, to meet Professor X. Spider-Man, reluctant at first, decides to go with them anyway. After Spidey and Rogue share banter, Geldoff wakes up, and scared, blows up the Blackbird. Spider-Man is nearly killed from falling to his death, only to be rescued last minute by Jean, while Storm put out the flames and restored the Blackbird. Peter was taken back to the Xavier Mansion, where he meets the rest of the X-Men, albiet unmasked. Peter asks what Xavier plans to do with Geldoff, and Xavier tells him that he will handle this with the UN over the illegal genetic experiments that he was used for, giving him his powers. Peter was transferred back to Queens. Peter was mind-swapped with Wolverine by his old time foe Mysterio, but this was eventually fixed with help from Doctor Strange. Peter also worked alongside Daredevil, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Moon Knight and the Fantastic Four. Flawed Legacy Months later in February of 2011, Peter would discover a bunch of old video tapes that were recorded from his childhood, back when his parents were alive. Peter decides to reach out to his old childhood friend, Eddie Brock, who's father had worked alongside Peter's back in the day. Eddie tries to rekindle their friendship, by inviting Peter over to the ESU campus and showing him a small sample of the symbiotic parasite he had been studying, under the maitenence of Curt Connors. The arrival of a new student named Jessica Drew placed a slight strain on Peter's relationship with Mary Jane, but didn't seem to leave any long term effects. Spider-Man was impersonated by the Chaemeleon and kills Gwen Stacy's father, the police captain John Stacy. Spider-Man is nearly killed by the police, assuming him to be the criminal. Peter calls Mary Jane to come and rescue him, as the two narrowly get past hospital security, and is aided secretly with help from Avengers Henry Pym and Janet Van Dyne. Days later, Spider-Man hunts down the imposter and almost kills him in revenge. Fearing for her own safety, and at odds with putting herself in danger along with having nightmares over past events, Mary Jane breaks up with Peter. Peter and Eddie expanded upon the "suit", which was an alien symbiote that was discovered by their fathers when an asteroid crashed somewhere outside their lab. Dubbing it the "Venom" project, Eddie showed Peter a container that had the symbiote within it, that was intended to heal and enhance a sick person. One night, Peter sneaks into ESU and takes a sample of the symbiote in an effort to finish his father's research. However, some of it spilled on his suit, which coated it as a "black" costume. Peter took his new suit home that night, and locked up the rest of the symbiote back in ESU. One night while on patrol, trying out his new black suit, Peter encountered Felicia Hardy, better known as the Black Cat as she attempts to break into a Trask Industries facility. After they have a short quarrel, Spider-Man chases after her, but loses her. The next day, Spider-Man is framed for a robbery in the latest issue of the Daily Bugle. That night, Spider-Man goes out to find Black Cat, and talk about his framing. Then Spider-Man, somehow in his original red and blue outfit, robs a bank. Enraged and confused by this, Black Cat and Spider-Man with the black suit, hunt him down. Reluctant about working with Black Cat, she tells him about the next possible location of the imposter, which was on a Yacht currently sailing over the East River. After an extended fight, Spider-Man beats down the imposter, who reveals himself to just be another Chameleon, one of many. Later, Spider-Man confronts Cat about why she helped him this whole time, and in response, she kisses him, revealing that she only aided Spider-Man to grab one of the jewels from the Yacht, and escapes while he is distracted. New Black Duds Eddie would eventually show up at Midtown High to pick up Peter and Jessica along with for lunch, but before that, Jessica discouraged that Peter should try to talk to Mary Jane, and told him that if MJ wanted to, she would go up to him first. During lunch, they were interrupted by a phone call from Curt Connors, who was Eddie's supervisor over the Venom project. From there, Eddie was mostly unaware of Spider-Man's new outfit being a sample of the alien symbiote itself, along with everyone else. After using the costume for a good four months, until things took a turn for the absolute worse when Peter chased down a robber who killed a storekeeper. Getting flashbacks and relating the events of Uncle Ben to what happened with the robber, the suit broke out of control. Peter had an extremely hard time trying to rid himself of it, as he fell into some eletric cables, severing his connection to the symbiote. He then returned to ESU where he confronted Eddie and revealed his identity. After explaining everything that happened, and his reasoning for destroying the symbiote, Peter felt that Eddie understood what he meant, as he left to burn the remains of the suit. Eddie then pulled a backup flask from the storage and transformed into Venom, feeling betrayed by Peter. Now as Venom, Eddie tracked Peter to his high school and they fought all over the neighborhood.. Eddie stepped on a loose power cable, presumably killing him and destroying the suit with it. Later, Peter caught up with Nick Fury and confronted him with the deaths of his parents and the removal of his powers, wishing to have a normal life again. Fury gives Peter a quick pep-talk and denies having anything to do with his parents, along with leaving him be. Still looking for answers, Peter encountered Dr. Connors again, who claimed that Peter's father was a man with good intentions who ended up creating something horrible. Feeling more lost and alone now that ever before, Peter ran into the night, thinking he heard Eddie somewhere outside, but to no avail. Average Kid After a couple of days, Peter tried every store he could that he could find that was similar to his original costume, which was lost due to the Symbiote. He and Mary Jane continued to have difficulties, both in and outside of school. Peter would try to remake his old costume while facing a gang during a mugging, but while he was busy, one of the lenses in his mask fell out as the victim noticed it. With his life making a continual downward slope, Peter was visited by Jessica. Jessica asked Peter if he was going to the party tonight, and he quickly responded with a no. Jess asked him why not, and Peter pointed out that they were both miserable, loner orphans. After much convincing, Peter reluctantly agreed. At the party, things began to drag out. Peter was about to leave, until he was met with the site of a fairly overdressed Mary Jane Watson. Things escalated more as a mutant began showcasing her powers to a crowd, causing so much havoc that it was enough to get the police involved. Everyone fled the house, with Peter, Jessica, MJ, and Liz Allen in tow. The group took a breather at a bus stop, as everyone begins to talk about the woman at the party, who apparently was a mutant and wasn't a teenager either. She went by the name of "Screaming Mimi", who was an up-and-coming wrestler. It is there where Peter and the dolled-up Mary Jane ignite hidden passions between them both. MJ handed Peter a note, and asked him not to open it until he got home. Peter promised, and the four went down their separate ways. Peter read her note, and relieved, he ran his way back to Mary's house, asking if she meant those things she said in the letter. She did, and they both embraced one another. Great Power... The next day, Peter and Mary Jane got updated on the "Screaming Mimi". As it turned out, Mimi was right outside their school. Wearing his makeshift Spider-Man costume, (with a few minor additions provided by MJ), Peter confronted Mimi a few blocks away from the school grounds. After a brief conflict, where Mimi used her powers of sound to throw a few cars and shattered glass at Spider-Man, Peter attempted to talk to her instead of fight. Luckily this worked, as Mimi began to vent on her frustrations. Mimi was originally a member of the wrestling group the Grapplers, and all female team. However, they always found issues with making as much money as their male counterparts. Mimi explained that the Grapplers instead went down a criminal path, and got a contract with Roxxon to perform a failed covert operation, and were sent to Stryker's Island. Mimi herself escaped, and has been wandering Queens, searching for something. Spidey suggested that she should try using her powers for good and helping others, and that it was her responsibility to. Mimi told Spider-Man that she was considering it herself, but at the moment her heart just wasn't in the mood. Mimi stunned Spider-Man, and she escaped. She wasn't heard from Queens from then on. Peter's adventures with Mutants wouldn't stop there, however. Tensions against mutants and overall mutantphobia was growing in the social circles of his school. While swinging around Queens, a few mutants were being assaulted by droves of mutant haters and alike. Peter fought them off, but they revealed that they had markings and told Peter that they were part of a anti-mutant group called the "Purifiers." As the days continued, the Purifiers gained a massive cult following, which was enough to have Peter swing by the X-Mansion, seeking to speak to Jean Grey. Instead, the major X-Men weren't home, and Peter was immediately attacked by a feisty X-23. Spider-Man mistook X-23 as Wolverine but gender-swapped, and this only made her angrier. Before Peter got a chance to explain himself, the Purifiers turned their attention away from themselves as the Purifiers, led by the now discharged commander William Stryker, began to attack the X-Mansion. Peter asked X-23 if any of the X-Men were around, but she claimed that the only one who stuck behind was Beast. Peter and Laura bordered up the school with help from Beast and the other students. Beast rallied the students underground, while Peter and Laura stood their ground on the outside. Together they fought off the Purifiers as they smashed their way into the mansion. Beast tried to help, but was captured. With their main target captured, Stryker had his purifiers retreat. With no clear leadership, Spider-Man, X-23, Jumbilee, and Iceman tracked down Stryker to his main base, where he was also keeping mutant children captive. The four worked alongside one another to shut down Stryker and rescue Beast and the young mutants. When Xavier and the rest of the X-Men returned, S.H.I.E.L.D. helped clear out the remaing Purifiers all over New York. Hollywood Aunt May leaves the house for her mother's home in Florida, and gives Peter $300 in cash for the week until she gets back. On the television, Peter watches as is reporting of a new Spider-Man movie that’s in the works. Peter is frustrated that people are making millions of dollars and he doesn’t even see a cent of it. Later Midtown High, Kong is very excited about the upcoming Spider-Man movie but his friends are less than thrilled. Mary Jane can’t help but laugh a little when she hears that they’re making a film about the vigilante super-hero. Later, the real Spider-Man visits the movie set of the upcoming film. He exclaims his distaste for the film and goes off. But one of Peter's oldest enemies, Doc Ock, breaks out of prison and escapes. When Otto's ex-wife is being interviewed, Otto heads down to the set of the Spider-Man movie to kill her, only to be met by the actual Spider-Man. They both battled each other, but Ock took him down, and kidnapped Spider-Man. Peter awoke on a private jet in the middle of the night, tied to one of the seats. Octavious pulled out one of his teeth after he loosened it by beating Peter, and explained all of the problems he has had in life, and asked why Peter keeps getting in his way. Doc Ock begins to tell Peter of how he got the plane, and went back to check on the pilot. While he was busy, Peter "escaped" the plane. Believing Parker to be gone, the plane landed in Brazil, and while Ock was planning to move, Spider-Man leaped back into action, and to put it simply, beat the living hell out of Octavious. Trapped in Brazil, Spidey boarded himself onboard a plane and flew back to the United States. After a long trip, Peter arrived back in Queens, but he was caught by Jessica Drew. Peter explained to Jessica the situation, and she understood and told Peter that she would never betray their friendship. Peter, Mary Jane, and Jessica were the only three to know. Return of Venom Secret Invasion New Avengers Initiative The Xavier School Clone Saga The Devourer of Worlds Powers and Abilities After being bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter has adopted many of it's traits along with enhanced physical abilities. * Wall-Crawling: Peter can adhere to almost any surface with his fingers and toes with an electrostatic force. * Superhuman Strength: '''Spider-Man can carry and lift about 20 tons of weight. This ability has appeared to only increase as Peter gets older, with the total extent of his strength currently unknown. This power is doubled when Spider-Man is wearing the Venom symbiote, allowing Peter to destroy and lift up incredibly heavy and durable matierials. * '''Superhuman Speed and Agility: '''Spider-Man can move faster than most normal humans, and can last far longer with his altered musculature, which not only allows him to stay alert, but also keeps him very resistant to injuries that would kill a normal person. These powers are also doubled by the Venom symbiote. * '''Spider-Sense: Spider-Man's enhanced reflexes, coupled with his "Spider-Sense", which helps notify him of any nearby dangers, makes him a very jumpy opponent, dodging almost any attack as long as he's paying full attention to his surroundings. Weaknesses Peter often doubts himself and his decisions, regulary lying to the people closest to him and screwing up his life both in costume and out. The deaths of Gwen Stacy and Uncle Ben still traumatize him, at one point even convincing him to stop being Spider-Man for a few months. Peter is also inexperienced and hasn't been properly trained, usually preferring to use his instincts during fights, along with relying on his environment, agility, wit, and using his Spider-Sense to his advantage. Paraphernalia * '''Spider-Man Suit: '''The Spider-Man suit was designed and created by Peter himself, taking inspiration from the specs of Iron Man and the Fantastic Four to make upgrades to his suit over time, eventually adding it's new lenses on the mask that can adapt to mimic his expressions. The suit is also more reisistant to wear and tear, along with fitting more equipment along the belt, such as early Spider-Tracers and web fluid. * '''Web Shooters: '''Based off of designs from his father decades prior, Peter's wrist-equipped web shooters fire highly concentrated webs that can stick to and cover over anything via it's tough and flexible tissue. Peter has made several adjustments to the web shooters, giving it different firing modes at the pull of a switch, and even working on different types of web-based weapons, although these have yet to be seen in action. Nick Fury's Notes This one's a poster boy for media victimization. How many kittens does Parker have to save before people stop buying Jameson's bullcrap? For our purposes, the Spider's terminally guilty conscience is a key; he'll jump off any bridge we want, provided the request comes from a suitable father figure. Don't underestimate the kid, though. Over the last year or two, Parker's been supposedly outclassed dozens of times, yet he always comes out on top. S.H.I.E.L.D. can't afford to have him as an enemy. Quotes Other Notes * Peter's suit is very similar to the one in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, with a few of the same functions excluding the AI and all the overly-advanced tech, such as the web shooter types or the suit's vacuum seal. Another difference with it's MCU counterpart is that Peter made the suit himself. * Peter is a fan of DC comics, and his favorite movie is Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back. His favorite hero is Batman. * His theme. Category:Earth-239 Category:Heroes Category:Unfinished Category:Good Characters Category:New Avengers (Earth-239)